What the Heart Really Wants
by ElleGal
Summary: After moving away to a new city for her final year of high school, a girl now must adjust to her new lifestyle. Making new friends and possibly finally be able to let go of the issues that plague her past. She may finally start to get a hold of life after meeting that annoying orange hair neighbor from across the street, or maybe even that hot English teacher of hers. Who knows?


**Hi! This is a remake of a bleach story I started on a long time ago, but never really ran with the idea. I stopped writing, like, 3 chapters in and deleted it recently. LOL. Here is to giving it another shot and hope it goes well. Hope you enjoy my story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own bleach...if I did that trash ass sorry ending wouldn't have existed. :D**

 **-B-L-E-A-C-H-**

Summer...summer vacation had finally came to an end. Though it seemed like that was the only season you ever really experienced where you lived at. Not that you complained for the almost yearly warm weather and clear, bright skies. But this summer end has proven to be quite different from the others. Your flip-flops stopped mid-step and sank into the soft grass beneath your feet. Shifting the large box from one side to the other, your periwinkle colored eyes took in the foreign scenery around you.

The Urahara family has just moved into a new home, much to your distaste; given the fact it was your senior year of high school. The one year that held any importance in a teenager's life. But you couldn't help that your father had been promoted the position as head chef at some fancy new five-star restaurant opening up.

"You okay, kiddo?" The middle-aged man with a shaggy blonde hair, hidden under yet another goofy hat that he often sports outside of work, smiled down at you. His hand gave a gentle squeeze the back of your neck in a comforting matter.

Failing in fighting against sad smile came your reply, "Yes, daddy. Everything is fine. Just...taking in the new neighborhood."

"Now, now. I know you're still upset about the sudden move. But hey...look at it as a new chapter to begin. Try to keep an open mind for me, please?" He leaned down and gave a kiss on your cheek before heading towards the front door, carrying his own boxes in tow.

"Yeah...easy for you to say." You pouted softly.

Your new home was quite different from the inner city lifestyle that you were used too. The endless traffic that made a what should've been a five minute drive turn into a twenty minute one. The sounds of music blasting so loud from cars, that it would rattle the windows of apartments as it zoomed down the block. The neighborhood kids running loud and proud down the street, chasing the ice cream man's truck down for sweet treats. Basketball courts full of youthful teens watching their friends play in fun game of three on three on a half court in the city parks. It was literally like night and day between the two.

It was quiet...really quiet. No kids running around playing. No walls or building sides that sported graffiti of beautiful works of urban art. The neighborhood was full of rather moderate sized, beautiful homes and retired people out watering their yards of neatly cut grass. Yup, definitely the definition of suburbia. Ugh, this is hell...quiet, green hell.

"Kill me now," you said to yourself, as your eyes shift to the house across the street.

There was a group of young men horsing around and laughing loudly in the yard directly across from yours. Three stood on the lawn while one was in the driveway washing a car, probably belonged to him. One had short spiky black hair, that was currently struggling to get out of a headlock that a smirking red head currently held him in. He had his hair up in a ponytail. You totally got pineapple vibes from it. Another guy had feathery light blue spiky hair. He was watching the struggle before him, laughing as he called the trapped man in the headlock a pussy for not being able to break free. You frowned at him.

 _What a buffoon..._

The last guy that was washing his car had bright hair...bright orange hair.

 _Man, he should sue whoever gave him that terrible bleach job,_ you thought again.

He yelled at the others to stop, a scowl growing on his face. His friends all started to complain at him while settling down upon his request. The guy obviously held some leadership quality in the group of friends.

As he was bending down to dip his sponge back in the soapy water bucket his gaze shifted towards you, scowl still intact. He must of felt your stare from across the street. _He caught me._ You shifted uncomfortably, before turning around and heading through the threshold of your new home.

"Dude, she was totally checking you out." The pineapple grinned.

He groaned, "Like I give a damn, Renji. I am obviously _not_ interested." He focused back on the task at hand. Getting this dirt and grime off his car.

"That's right." The blue haired guy grinned as he pressed his hard body against the well toned body of the blonde. He gave his neck a nibble before kneading his backside with his palm. "Ichigo here obviously likes boy parts. _My_ boy parts."

Ichigo blushed slightly. "Will you move, Grimmjow? I am trying to wash my car since you're too lazy to help me. What kind of sad excuse of boyfriend are you? So damn useless," he growled.

"Oh, you know I have my _ways_ of making it up to you, _Ichi._ " He barked out with a wide grin.

"Ugh. Dude, gross." Renji covered his ears in a child like manner, while the raven next to him laughed before speaking up.

"Oh please, you act like we like hearing about your numerous sexual conquest. I have news for you...we don't. I am surprised none of those girls at school gave you a STD yet," he gives the redhead a heavy side-eye.

"Nothing that couldn't be cured with a couple antibiotics, Shuu." Renji laughed, while Shuuhei gave him a look of disgust.

"What a whore." he sneered.

"Says the virgin...", Renji spat back with a wide grin.

 **Triggered.**

Shuuhei was about to make a grab for Renji, but Grimmjow put his body in between the two. Both laughing at him, but they were only teasing their friend.

"Yo, chill, Shuu. You know he was just playing."

Shuuhei stopped his assault attempt, still glaring at them. He rolled his eyes, he knew it was true. The four of them were like brothers. They always teased him for being the only remaining virgin in the group. Even Ichigo, when he felt cheeky enough, joked about it too.

"I am gonna go. I'll see yall at school tomorrow." Shuu explained, waving as he made his way to the black beamer parked on the street.

"Hey, wait for me. I rode with you remember?!" Renji called out, but Shuuhei ignored him. Silently getting in the car and closing his door. "I'll catch yall later." Renji jogged to the car and got in. Knowing full well his friend would be a dick and leave him if he didn't make haste. They drove off.

Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo's midsection and pulled him in quick embrace from behind, holding him tight. "Guess I'll go too," his fingers cupped Ichigo's chin, turning it to the side and guided his lips into a deep kiss, before taking his own exit.

Ichigo hummed into the kiss, "Yeah, whatever. See ya." he replied with a small wave.

 **-B-L-E-A-C-H-**

 **Later that evening**

"I'm heading out!" you yelled out as you walked down the stairs. Feet heading towards the front door.

"Hunny, could you come in here for a second." A feminine voice called out from the kitchen.

You sighed and slowly turned around and headed towards the kitchen. Opting to take the shortcut through the living room. You leaned your weight against the door frame of the kitchen. Your parents were in the middle of putting the kitchenware away. Well, your mom was...your dad was busy cuddling her from behind and trying to steal kisses from her when she wasn't looking. You swore they still acted like a couple horny teenagers in love for the first time, even after being married over twenty years and having two kids.

"Yes, mother?"

The woman turned around, pushing your father away as she laughed. She was beautiful and still looked quite youthful to be someone who is a couple years away from being fifty, unlike your dad. He was showing signs of aging giving his crows feet at the corner of his eyes, gray hairs dusting his sideburns and wrinkles forming around his mouth from the years of constant smiling.

"Where are heading out too? I was just about to order pizza."

Today, she left her purple hair down today, it fell upon her waist side. Which was a rare treat, giving that she always wore it up in a bun of some sort. In contrast to your father's pale complexion, your mother had deep, rich cocoa skin tone. Which complimented her beautiful almond shaped golden eyes. Everyone said you were the spitting image of your mother, minus a couple things. Your skin tone was that of warm caramel, a shade or two deeper than your older sisters, golden brown tone. Your hair was wild, curly, free and it fell past your shoulder blades. You had your mother's deep purple hair, but you often dyed it. You convinced yourself it was a form of rebelling from the constant, 'you look just like your mother' comments. It bothered you because you were own person, not just a carbon copy of Yoruichi Urahara. As of now, the front of your hair was vibrant silver. And from the middle of your head down to your nape was dyed mixture of lavender, light blue and and a pastel pink color. The color mixture was very unicorn-ish like and went quite well with your hair eyes.

"Uhh, just around. You know..." You look away from your mother's prying golden eyes. Truthfully, you didn't know where you were going. You just know you wanted to go... "I'll be back in a bit."

"Okay.." Not wanting to press the matter, your mother didn't complain. She knows you were feeling down about the sudden change. "Well, we will save you some pizza, okay?" She walked over to you and kissed your forehead, "Drive safe and come back home by nine! You don't want to be late for your first day of school."

You smiled back, "Yes, ma'am. Bye, dad."

"Bye, kiddo," Kisuke watched as his youngest daughter left the house. He looked at his wife worried expression. "Hey, hunny, don't worry about her. She will be fine. Naevia just needs some time to adjust."

"I know. I just don't want her delving back into a dark place again. You know how hard it was to even start getting her to smile again."

Kisuke said nothing, deciding it was just better if he just consoled his wife. She really gets worked up thinking about their younger daughter.

 **-B-L-E-A-C-H-**

"Have you decided what you wanted to order yet?"

"Oh umm..." You studied the bar menu in front of you, but said nothing. The bartender smiled, she sensed your hesitation. She told you she would be right back while she helped another patron on the other end of the bar, and giving you more time to look over the menu. You mumbled a thank you before she left and studied the menu again.

You had no idea how you ended up in the dim, quiet pub on a Sunday night. You drove aimlessly for about a hour, looking for some familiarity possibly? Something interesting, something that wasn't so boring. After finally deciding you wasted enough gas you decided to stop at the first place in the downtown area that caught your eye. Then, you saw this pub, nothing was particularly special about it. The small string of bright colored lights over the top of the building had drawn your attention. You silently thanked god that your best friend Mila-Rose talked you into getting fake IDs last year. You decided to put a little bit of make up on to help buff up your appearance in age. You naturally had a baby face that you were often teased about. Unlike your innocent face, your body clearly had developed into a shapely young woman. A little smokey mascara here, some blush there and a tinted lip gloss to top it off and you were good to go. And now, here you were, a minor, sitting in the place with intoxicated strangers around you.

"I heard the sangrias are pretty good here." someone cooed.

You visibly tensed up in your stool as the smooth baritone voice from the direction left of you interrupted your train of thought. There sat a man, who was nursing a brown drink of his own in front of him. The glass slowly begun to sweat, due to his neglect. His focus drawled towards the thick book he was reading in one hand. Though his eyes never left the pages, a ghostly smirk grew across his lips, he felt your eyes on him. It was only a few seconds of silence that passed before he quietly closed the book and placed it in front of him. Deep, piercing brown eyes bore upon you, as he held a fisted hand under his chin. He held a visible smirk this time.

"Ohh...uh..thanks. I am gonna give it a try then." You felt like such an idiot just now. The man totally caught you openly staring at him. Though, it didn't seemed he mind at all. He was probably used to woman eye-balling him all the time. He was absolutely handsome...dare you say gorgeous?

His thick brown hair, that held a slight wave, was combed back neatly, minus a piece that purposely left out over his eyes. He was tall and a frame that was built solid. His large biceps clearly visible from under his rolled up sleeves. His eyes were sharp, dominant and commanding. The man's swagger cool and calm, yet oozed confidence at the same time. He was what you would call a man's man.

Your curious eyes took in the man's appearance once more before shifting its direction towards something behind him. Slowly, trying to keep your teenage hormones in check.

"You ready to order, miss?"

"Yes," you said a little too eagerly as the bartender made her appearance again. Sort of grateful of her saving you from looking dumbfounded even more. "Can I get the strawberry sangria?"

"Coming right on up." The bartender vanished yet again.

"You don't come here often, do you?" The man who literally oozed sex stated more than questioned.

You gave a small laugh, "What makes you say that?"

He shifted his body towards you more, and with no shame, he let his eyes travel once over upon your curvy body before continuing, "Because I would have noticed someone as attractive as you in this dump long ago."

 **Busted.**

It was now your turn to smirk, and arched a brow at him. "Well, aren't you the smooth one. And yes, I am new around here."

"Smooth?" he replied. "I was merely stating obvious..." his voice trailed off as he looked at you.

Understanding his body language you answered him, "Naevia...my name is Naevia."

He nodded, idly circling the rim of drink with his finger. Focus never leaving you, "Naevia. Ahh, well, _Naevia_...I am quite well at studying my surroundings is all. But if you want _smooth_ , I can happily show you what being _smooth_ means to me. My name is Sosuke." He smiled.

 _God, this man..._

He was intoxicating.

"Order up." Snapping out of your trance, you looked at the drink that was placed in front of you. It looked absolutely delicious with the strawberries floating around the glass. You took a small sip through the straw, then another. Your body relaxed almost immediately. You weren't much of a drinker, since finding out last year at Mila's house party that your tolerance wasn't shit. You never knew that a person could vomit so much in a hour until then. That night you discovered you were total weak sauce when it came down to having adult beverages.

"You have to be shitting me?" you burst into giggles. Almost a hour had passed and your drink was at its end. The effects of the fruity beverage was taking its toll. You were now more loose and relaxed. And shamelessly flirting with the handsome man beside you. He was well into his now fourth brandy, yet still remained unaffected by the alcohol. Still calm and alert, unlike you.

"I find it unbelievable that your are thirty and still single. How can someone as sexy as you still running around here unwed."

The mysterious man let out a deep chuckle, "You know I wonder that same thing at times? But I guess no one has been able to keep my attention long enough."

You noted his warm palm, it was now squeezing your inner thigh. His eyes held a hunger in them. The advance didn't cause you to shy away. Hell, to be honest you wanted the man...there was no shame hiding it. Nothing was stopping you from dragging him into the bathroom in the back and let him screw your brains out. Right then and there. "But you seen to have my undivided attention in this moment."

 _It's not like I am a virgin after all..._

 _Ugh, what am I thinking...this guy is way too old for me. He would kill me if he found out I was a minor._

You quickly picked up your cell phone and noticed the time. It was past ten-fifteen. Your mom would freak if you didn't get home soon enough. Your first day of school started tomorrow. Gotta be up bright and early for that bullshit.

 _Yay..._

"Its getting late, I really have to go tomorrow. It was really nice meeting you." you said sadly.

The man showed a small ounce of disappointment as he cleared his throat. You can tell he really enjoyed your company. "Just one more drink?"

"I can't..." you frowned. "I had a wonderful time you tonight, you really helped put my mind at ease. I am gonna hit the ladies' room to freshen up before I go. Take care."

He nodded silently and watched as you stood and excused yourself towards the back of the pub. You entered the single stall bathroom and stood the the mirror. You fiddled with your hair by putting a hand in the massive mane and fluffing it even more. Closing your eyes, you inhaled deeply and held for a few seconds before releasing your breath. And repeated. Trying to sober yourself up enough to drive you home. You weren't shitty drunk, but a little buzzed.

The entry of the door creaked open, then shut quickly.

"Its occupied right now." Not bothering to open your eyes.

There was no sounds of movement, but felt the presence behind you remained there. It was then, you decided to open your eyes. In the mirror reflecting in front of you was a pair a deep brown eyes staring back.

 _What is he doing in here?_

Your facial expression grew wide as you turn around to face the man. He was tall indeed, had a whole head over you and then some. Your face met his chest before looking up to meet his glance. He remained silent, that sly smirk formed on lips.

With lightning fast moments the man hoisted you onto the top of the counter and instantly starting assaulting your mouth with his. Pressing his lower half between your thighs, you felt his growing erection rub against your sweet spot. You moaned. He groaned before grabbing the back of your hair and pulled your head back somewhat forcefully, breaking contact between your lips.

"I hoped you didn't think I was letting you get away that easily?" he mouthed against your neck before moving back in your warm mouth.

You hummed into his mouth and wrapped your thighs around his waist. Pulling the man's large frame closer to yours. His mouth tasted of the brandy he had been drinking that night, it was warm and inviting. Sosuke's hands made quick work of pulling the thin straps of your tank top off your shoulders and revealing your perky, rounded 34Bs. His lips took a hardened nipple into his mouth and begin to suckle and bite on it, teasingly, before moving over to the other and repeating the process. You arched your back in pleasure from the man's mouth, and grounded your moist heat against the pulsing cock that was hidden behind the man's slacks. He grunted in pleasure and released lips from ravishing your breast and grabbed onto your hips and aided in what would be a intense dry humping session that went on for god knows how long. Your arms wrapped around his neck and pulled his forehead to yours as your bodies rubbed against each other in the heated moment. He stared at you through hooded eyes as you moaned in pleasure. " _Naevia_..." he groaned as one of his hands made his way towards his belt buckle and started unbuckling it.

It was then your eyes snapped opened at the sounds of the belt unbuckling. Your hands slightly press against his chest, forcing the man away from your body. "I-I have to go."

Sensing the urgency in your tone, Sosuke silently complied and pulled away from you in mild reluctance. He ran his hand over his sleek brown hair, watching as your breast went back into hiding as your straps covered your shoulders again. He silently readjusted himself in his pants again before zipping up his fly and buckling his pants. By the time he looked up you already were making your way towards the bathroom exit. He took a step towards you, "Wait -"

His words were cut off by another quick kiss from you, silencing the man. "I am so sorry, its getting late. I have to go home. I had fun with you tonight. Too bad it had to end so quickly." You held the door open before looking back, and giving the man one last glance and delivering a small smile before vanishing out of the bathroom and out of the man's life.

"Mom is gonna kill me..." you groaned to yourself as you made a rather speedy exit out of the dimly lit pub.

 **-B-L-E-A-C-H-**

 _ **The Next Morning**_

" _Hurry up, or you're gonna be late for your first day of school, little girl_ ~." Kisuke yelled from the kitchen in a sing-a-song tone. He could hear the rumble of footsteps coming down the the stairs with haste seconds later.

"I know, I know, dad!" you replied, while maneuvering around the dozens of moving boxes around the kitchen, you circled around the kitchen table where he sat at and gave your dad a kiss on the cheek before stealing a couple pieces of bacon off his plate. "Thanks!" you grinned as you bit into a piece.

"You're not going to sit and have breakfast with us?" Yoruichi placed a huge plate of waffles, bacon and eggs in front of the empty seat that was meant for you. The kitchen was filled with a mix of sweet and savory smells from the breakfast your mother cooked. Your mouth watered at the delicious plate that sat at the table accompanied by an assortment of fruit and homemade honeyed biscuits.

You finished off another piece of bacon, before wrapping a couple of biscuits in a napkin and kissed your mother on the cheek. "Sorry I can't mom, I am already late as it is."

Yoruichi's then bright, beautiful face turned sour and scary, "Well, if you didn't stay out late on a school night, you would wake up on time to enjoy the meals I cook for you." her tone was deadpanned, as she gave you the side-eye.

" _Mom_..." you gave a nervous smile, as you cowered out of your mother's line of sight. Your mother is usually be sweet as pie, but when you do something she disapproves of she can be deadly scary. She was definitely the hard ass between the two of your parents, when the time called for it. Your father was more laid back and fun-loving parent of the two. "Can you wrap it up for me, I promise I will eat it later when I get home from school?" You kissed her on the cheek.

The storm cloud that was forming over your mother's head melted away from your kiss and was replaced with a smile, "Oh, okay. It will be waiting in the fridge for you, honey."

"You're the best, mom. _Bye~!_ " you shouted as ran out of the house.

"I know." she smirked, and your father chuckled at his wife's prideful motherly moment.

 **-B-L-E-A-C-H-**

The bright yellow bug convertible pulled into the student parking lot of the huge high school. The front of the school was empty, meaning that class sessions already started. "Yay, for being thirty minutes late. I am setting such a great example of myself." You sighed, turning down the music playing as you focused on finding a space to park in. Once parked, you got out of the car and gave yourself a once over in your car's window reflection. Moving your head from side to side, inspecting the huge sleek bun on top of your head. Making sure there was no flyaways and your baby hairs were still "laid" and intact. "Karakura Institute..." You read the sign as you walked up the stairs. "Sounds so damn bougie."

Moments later you found yourself in the front office. Waiting for someone to attend to you.

"Good morning! You must be Naevia Urahara! We've been expecting you!" A cheerful secretary came up to the front desk with a warm smile.

"Uhh...you have?" you questioned the overly cheerful woman, nervously. It actually kind of creeped out that she knew who you were before introducing yourself.

"Ah, yes. Your mother called the office not too long ago and apologized for your lateness. Luckily, you have homeroom for first period. So you didn't miss much." the elderly woman smiled.

The palm of your hand slapped against your forehead in disbelief. _Seriously, mom...you're so embarrassing._ You thought to yourself.

"Here is a copy of your school schedule and locker combination. Don't forget to come in after school and get all of your books for your classes, as well as your uniforms."

"Uniforms..." You repeated in disbelief. Your eye twitched at the thought of wearing one. Sure enough a student-aid walked passed you in said uniform. Nobody mentioned anything about uniforms. _Yoruichi, that sly witch of a mother._ It took a lot to stop yourself from gagging in front of the sweet older woman.

The secretary laughed, "Yes, uniforms, Ms. Urahara. You will be allowed to stay on campus in your civilian clothing for today only. But you must come in dressed appropriately to the dress code, starting tomorrow. Any questions or concerns? She smiled again.

Not fighting back your incoming depression, "No, ma'am." you sighed.

"Good." she replied, ignoring your disappointing tone. She looked around the office for a second, "Oh, Hanataro! Just the person I am looking for." She clapped her hands loudly behind the boy with disshoveled black hair that fell by his chin.

The young man jumped out of fright before quickly turning around, visibly shaken. "Uh, you were?" he laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Are you picking up the school's attendance from the classrooms right now?" The young man nodded yes. "Wonderful, I was wondering could you escort Ms. Urahara to her homeroom class. It's her first day."

"Yo! Good morning!" You waved at the young man from the front desk. Your grin was bright and friendly, totally doing a one-eighty from uniform blues you were once in.

"Uh, y-ye...yes. That is no pro-blem." he stammered out, you noted a bright blush grow across his timid face.

 _Uhh, did I say something wrong?_ You fought back your urge to laugh at him. He was so adorable.

"Right...th-this way, pl-lease." Hanataro held the door to the hallway wide open for you in a gentlemanly manner.

"Oh, thank you! That's so sweet of you." You pulled your book bag over your shoulder and latched onto your bottled ice coffee, you purchased from the quickie mart on your way here.

The both of you walked in silence down the hallways, the stroll was rather uncomfortable. Due to the fact the boy, that stood a couple inches shorter than you, looked so tense walking beside you. He seemed like a pretty nice guy...really shy, but nice, none the less. Time to break the ice.

"My name is Naevia! What was your name again?" Your hand came down on his shoulder as you introduced yourself.

"Ahhhh!" He jumped in fright from your touch.

"Ahhhhhh!" His sudden outburst caused you to jump in fright, too.

He looked to his right, towards you, and frowned deeply. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I am slightly paranoid by nature." he said sheepishly.

 _Only slightly?_

"Its no problem. Sorry for scaring you," you laughed at him, which caused his face to redden even more. He was starting to look like a tomato, almost.

"My name is Hantaro Yamada. It's a pleasure to meet you..." he went silent for a second, almost thinking about what to say next. "If...you w-would li-lik-"

"Hanataro, _chill_. I am not going to bite you." you said softly, as you grabbed his forearm in a comforting matter. After you noticed him stammering again.

His eyes grew big at your touch. _She touched me again._ "Uhh, yes! Sorry...again..." He relaxed himself and tried to speak again. This time with little more confidence. "If you would like, I could meet up with you after classes and show you to your next period."

You smiled brightly at him. "That would be great." Accepting your new possible friend's offer, "You won't be late for your classes because of it?"

"It's no problem, really. I won't be late. I already know my way around to my classes since we are already into the second week." he ensured before stopping outside of a classroom. "Welp, here is your homeroom!" he smiled as he grabbed the door handle to the classroom.

"Yay..." you cheered with no enthusiasm behind it.

Hanataro held the door open for you once again and you walked in quietly, with him in step right behind you. Apparently, no one heard you two enter because the students were either busy - finishing up homework assignments, reading some type of personal material, laying their head on their desk or chatting amongst themselves in small groups.

 **Clank**

Well, they _were_ until the door shut rather loudly behind you. All of a sudden some students started taking notice of you. Minus, the ones were sleeping at their desk. Your bright periwinkle eyes ran over the students quickly. A flash of familiar bright orange stood out in the class.

 _The guy from across the street?_

You didn't stop your traveling eyes. It kept going before it landed on the teacher that was busy writing some literature quotes on the whiteboard. He obviously wasn't interrupted by the door shutting, as he continued to prepare for his first real class of the day. Then, your gaze landed back on the friendly Hanataro.

Hanataro then spoke up, his voice cracking a bit. "Hello, Mr. A. I brought a new student to your classroom."

More students started focusing their attention toward the front of the room...at you. You heard someone whistle out in a catcall, which caused some the classroom to erupt in laughter. You started to feel like a bug under a microscope. _Ugh...pervert._ You hated the feeling of being sized up by others.

"Come on, Mr. A. I can't miss football practice again." The student said in a apologizing tone.

"Then, would you be so kind as to shut your mouth. It would be greatly appreciated." The teacher finished his writing on the board before looking at the disruptive student with a leering smile. "Now, onto more pressing matters. Why don't we have the new student come to the front and introduce themse-" The teacher's voice got caught in his throat.

The smile on your face quickly fell to one of shock, as you now came face to face with your homeroom teacher. "Oh, my god...!" The grip around your ice coffee grew weak and the glass bottle smashed into the floor. Some of the students in the classroom gasped at the loud sound of broken glass. The light brown liquid started spreading slowly across the white flooring, due to your state of shock.

You were now staring in the eyes of the man that almost had his way with you in the restroom of some dimly pub the night before. Oh, the school year was shaping up to a wonderful start it seems.

 **-B-L-E-A-C-H-**

 **Hmmm, welp that is chapter one. Sorry for the typos and such. I really don't proof read as I write. LOL. Take care.**


End file.
